Help
Basic Information Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, a list of help entries is available as a TAB in the Codex menu that you can open in the game Creativerse. QB explains many features of Creativerse to you in a humorous manner in these files. Some more help is provided in other ways in Creativerse additionally to that: Main Menu Help By clicking the button with the question mark that is labelled "HELP" in the top right corner of the main menu before choosing any game world to play on (or adventure to start), this webpage https://www.creativersegame.com/help/index.html will open in your browser. On this website, you can find some in-depth explanations about the most important game features of Creativerse; how to get started, how to use machines, teleporters and admin tools. [[Quest|'Quests']] As a new (or returning) player, you will be offered quests by QB upon your arrival in the game. These quests will not only reward you nicely, but also serve as a step-by-step tutorial that will introduce you to the main features of the game, but will not spoon-feed you every discovery though. Tutorial Whenever you discover another main game feature of Creativerse, a simple tutorial screen will pop up that will illustrate the basics of this feature with easy-to-understand explanations and informational images. Tooltips * when hovering your mouse cursor over the icon of any craftable thing in the Crafting Menu, its tooltips will show, usually telling you where or how this specific item (block, equipment, consumable, throwable, placeable object, etc.). can be obtained. Additionally, these special tooltip will also mention how many of these items you are currently carrying in your inventory (bag and quickbar). * you can also see basic tooltips when hovering your mouse cursor over any icon in the crafting window for any selected crafting recipe in your Crafting Menu. Such, you will be able to learn more about where certain raw materials, semi-finished products or crafted items/blocks can be obtained that are required to unlock or craft the items you wish to create. * the same general tooltips will show up when you hover with your mouse cursor over any icon of anything that you carry in your inventory (bag and quickslots) or have already equipped. Chat Command Help For a more specific type of assistance you can type /help into the chat and confirm this by pressing Enter/Return in order to see a list of chat commands that you can use for several purposes. Where to find the ingame help files You can either access your Codex with all its help windows in it by clicking "x" (as the default key) or by opening your inventory, map or crafting menu. There you can find a Tab called "Codex" that you can click on, right above the opened window to the right side of the Tab "Map". In the Codex main window, click on the right-most TAB "Help" to see the list of help files. Even though the Codex book is also displayed on the main game screen to the left side of your quickbar together with QB, you cannot activate the Codex by clicking on its icon there with your mouse cursor unlocked. If your Codex icon on the game screen to the left of your quickbar says "None", then you have obviously assigned the default key "x" to another action already, leaving the Quest Menu with no specific key assigned. You can assign any key you like to the Codex by pressing "Esc", selecting "Game Settings" and then clicking on the "Control" Tab above. Scroll down to find and define your preferred key for "Codex". List of help entries Mining Gauntlet More of a fashion statement than anything. Use it to pull and place blocks. Craft better mining cells to upgrade your gauntlet's strength and speed. [[Extractor|'Extractor']] Ore blocks (like coal or iron) are too dense for your gauntlet to pull. Craft extractors and place them on nodes of ore to start, then interact with the extractor to collect the extracted ore. More advanced extractors return more ore, more quickly. [[TNT|'TNT']] Use TNT to blast holes in the world and uncover valuable resources! Regular TNT can take out basic blocks like grass and stone, while Super TNT can blow up just about anything. Use responsibly. [[Excavator|'Excavator']] TNT's classy cousin. Projects a neat outline of the precise area it'll blow up, and politely leaves behind some of the resources it cleared out for you to collect. It would wear a tophat and monocle if it could. [[Crafting|'Crafting']] Bag Your bag is where you store all your blocks, treasures, food, animal parts, and other bits and bobs. You'll never know how all that stuff fits in there. Unlock 20 extra bag spaces with Creativerse Pro! [[Armor|'Armor']] Rockster's spin attack doesn't hurt so bad once you've crafted and equipped a full suit of armor made from diamond, the hardest known substance. Armor does not affect character visuals, so feel free to change your look with costumes! [[Weapon|'Weapons']] You'll start out with a flimsy twig for smacking creatures around, but you can craft increasingly powerful weapons to really teach those mirus and hot feet who's in charge. [[Processor|'Processor']] The processor is a crazy useful crafting station that chops, squeezes, extracts, or transforms many different materials into crafting components (like twine or pigment), refined blocks (like slabs, slopes, and columns), and more! [[Forge|'Forge']] The forge is a HOT crafting station that can smelt your ores and refine other materials into useful crafting ingredients. [[Cooking Station|'Cooking Station']] Basically an arc-powered Easy Bake Oven. Use it to combine ingredients and make delicious (and stat-boosting) food! [[Food|'Food']] "Food" is a mysterious resource discovered on the moon. Just kidding - it's food! Cook it, eat it, or feed it to your pets. [[:Category:Potions|'Potions']] Brew together various plant and animal parts, then drink them to give yourself awesome powers! Seems kinda dangerous? [[Explosives|'Explosives']] Bombs, TNT and excavators, fireworks, and other stuff that goes "boom". Place it on your quickbar and press RMB to place or toss. Warning: explosives may explode. [[:Category:Premium|'Premium Blocks']] Special blocks, like stained glass or shattered lumite, only available from the store. Check out the recipes tab in the store to see them all! [[:Category:Tools|'Tools']] [[Taming Collar|'Taming Collar']] A tool you can use to tame the creatures of Creativerse and turn them into pets! The taming process is perfectly painless but creatures may give you a "friendly" nudge as the taming collar does its thing. [[Wiring Tool|'Wiring Tool']] A tool you can use to interact with arcstone-powered machines and connect them to doors, switches, fans, and other stuf you might want to automate. [[Plow|'Arc Plow']] A tool you can use to prep grass or dirt for farming. Try using it on other natural blocks for some surprising results. [[Washer|'Arc Washer']] A tool you can use to wash your pets. They work hard to give you gifts, so it's really the least you can do for them. [[Flashlight|'Flashlight']] Use to light up your surroundings. Never runs out of batteries. Exclusive to Creativerse Pro. [[Glider|'Glider']] Grab an arc-glider and take flight! Hold down Sprint to use your stamina for an extra boost. Exclusive to Creativerse Pro. [[Adventure|'Adventures']] [[Quest|'Quests']] Accept quests from QB and complete them to earn coins, loot, and badges. Track your quest progress in the Codex. [[Codex|'Codex']] Open up the codex to track your quests and badges, or to look up "codex" in the help guide, right? [[Badge|'Badges']] Badges represent your hard-earned quest victories. Each badge comes with a permanent character upgrade like cold resistance or auto-healing. Pick one badge on the "bag" menu to show off to your friends! [[Adventure|'Adventures']] Publish your world for the whole community to experience, or join incredible player-made adventures from the main menu. Adventures are temporary copies of published worlds, so player can visit, explore, or blow them up without affecting the original. [[Adventure Gate|'Adventure Gate']] Craft an adventure gate to get started publishing your own adventure. Place it in your world wherever you want your adventure to start, and interact with it to set up checkpoints and custom adventure options. [[Checkpoint|'Checkpoints']] Place checkpoints anywhere you want players to visit in your adventure. Hide one at the heart of a giant maze, set one up at the end of a brutal obstacle course, or place one in front of that leafi statue you're so proud of building. [[Worlds|'Worlds']] World Settings You can protect your world by disabling hazards like fire or explosives, invite new friends to join your world by setting your world "public", or customize your world with powerful Creativerse Pro-only options like "extra treasure" or "low gravity"! [[Claim|'Claims']] Protects an area of the world so nobody can build there unless you say so. Unlock claims with resources or coins. Chat Commands Type /help in the chat box for a list of useful command. With the right chat command you can find your coordinates in the world, see who else is logged in with you, or mute your loudmouthed friend! [[Admin Controls|'Admin Controls']] Safeguard your world with a password or options like "no TNT" and "visitors must get permission to build." Promote admins in your world that can ban, kick, mute or throw goo at any ne'er-do-wells while you kick back and take it easy. Exploration [[Map|'Map']] It's the map, it's the map, it's the map, it's the map, it's the map! Use it to find your way or manage your claims. [[Touchstone|'Touchstone']] Home is where the touchstone is. Used to teleport back to your touchstone (or someone else's) at any time. You'll also show up back here when you reach 0 hitpoints. [[Biomes|'Biomes']] Biomes are different areas in the game that are characterized by unique landscapes, climates, creatures and plant life. There are many biomes in your world! [[Woodlands|'Woodlands Biome']] Towering cragwoods and ashenwoods make a perfect home for leafies and pigsies. [[Forest|'Forest Biome']] Autumnwood, cragwood, and ashenwood trees provide shade and shelter to the leafies, autumn leafies, and pigsies below. Grasslands Biome Wide open plains with the occasional cragwood and ashwood tree. Home to leafies and pigsies. [[Savannah|'Savannah Biome']] A hot, sparse biome populated with parchwood trees, pigsies, leafies, shrewdshrews and bosshogs. [[Jungle|'Jungle Biome']] Some wildwood trees in the jungle are so tall that snow collects on their upper branches. Home to chizzards, leafies and feral pigsies. Swamp Biome Mossy weepwood trees droop over massive pools of bog water in the swamp biome. Home to leafies, mossy leafies, and feral pigsies. [[Canyons|'Canyon Biome']] Sheer canyonstone cliffs are home to dustevils, dried leafies, and trogs wandering among stunted ashenwood and elderwood trees. Keep your eyes open for hidden oases on the canyon floor! [[Dunes|'Dunes Biome']] Sandy desert spotted with shells, cacti, and shorewood trees are home to chizzards, rocksters, and pebbles. [[Tundra|'Tundra Biome']] Frigid snow capped terrain where elderwood trees like to grow. Blizzard chizzards and arctic mirus call the tundra home. [[Taiga|'Taiga Biome']] Tall elderwoods above, matted needles below. This frigid biome is home to blizzard chizzards, leafies, and arctic mirus. [[Mountains|'Mountain Biome']] Capped with peakstone and snow, the mountain biome is home to rambeaus, arctic mirus, and blizzard chizzards. [[Ocean|'Ocean Biome']] A great place to find water, coral, driftwood, sand... did we mention water? [[Fossil layer|'Fossil Layer']] A stony layer just beneath the surface of the world. Home to cave-dwelling mirus and other creatures that prefer the dark. [[Stalactite layer|'Stalactite Layer']] Dark, damp, and dangerous. Mirus and warmworms roam these sprawling caves beneath the fossil layer. [[Lava layer|'Lava Layer']] Someone should really crank up the air conditioner down here. The insane heat makes the lava layer an ideal home for warmworms and hot feet. [[Corruption layer|'Corruption Layer']] Far beneath the dangerous inferno of the lava layer lies the dark corruption. I've got a bad feeling about this place... Building [[:Category:Decor|'Decorative Blocks']] Sure, you could build a hut out of mud and dead grass, but why do that when you can craft stunning decorative blocks and construct the medieval or science fiction themed fortress of your dreams? Some decorative blocks can even be processed into slabs, columns, and other handy shapes. Rotation Spin blocks around and around and upside down for maximum creativity. Hold R, click, and drag to rotate a block to face any direction! Safe Walk Walking makes it harder to fall off the edge of blocks. Useful for building in high places. [[:Category:Lighting|'Lighting']] Add a little brightness to your world with torches, lamps, lanterns, chandeliers, campfires, fire pits and more. Lighting chases away the dark and prevents creatures from spawning nearby. Lights can be controlled by machines. [[Teleporter|'Teleporters']] Link these together by assigning unique "to" and "from" codes, then step inside to travel instantly between two linked teleporters. You'll wish you had these in the real world. [[:Category:Storage|'Storage']] Craft all manner of chests, crates, lockers, bookshelves, and other containers to store your extra diamonds and miru eyes. Arctek Chests are harder to craft, but can store a ton of stuff! [[Bed|'Bed']] Sleep in beds to skip the day or night in your world. If more than one person is in the world, you'll all have to sleep at the same time to skip ahead. Slumber party! [[:Category:Doors|'Doors']] Yo should probably put some of these on your house to keep out the riff-raff. Place two doors next to each other for linked-up double door action. Doors can be controlled by machines. [[:Category:Windows|'Windows']] Windows are smart blocks that merge together to make mega-windows of any size or shape. [[:Category:Display|'Containers']] Containers are special decorative items that can display other items. Put a few of your favorite blocks on a shelf, or show off your most impressive swords on the weapon rack. [[:Category:Signs|'Signs']] Read these, or craft your own and interact with them to set some custom text. Great for labeling storage chests or telling everyone to "KEEP OUT" of your treehouse. [[:Category:Fences|'Fences ']] Fences are smart blocks that link together with other fences and blocks. So if some jerk calls you "dumb as a fencepost", you can say "... IN CREATIVERSE!" and they'll probably just leave you alone after that. [[:Category:Ladders|'Ladders']] Great for climbing, or rotate them horizontally to make monkey bars. Monkey not included. [[Blueprint|'Blueprints']] Step-by-step guides for amazing builds! Grab a cornerstone from the blueprint menu, place it anywhere in the world, then activate it to get started. Your gauntlet's patented "burst fill" technology makes building blueprints a breeze! [[Large Capture Block|'Blueprint Capture Blocks']] Create your own blueprints and share them with the world! Use these powerful tools to easily capture one of your creations and publish it to the Steam Workshop for anyone else to build. [[Blueprint|'Blueprint Kits']] Blueprint kits come with all the blocks you need to build a blueprint! Purchase blueprint kits from the blueprint menu or any cornerstone - or you can gather and craft all the blocks yourself. [[Creatures|'Creatures']] [[Chizzard|'Chizzard']] Half-chicken, half lizard, half-witted. Chizzards are commonly found on the beach, in jungles, and in canyons. They are usually peaceful, but will peck aggressively if disturbed. Other varieties include night chizzard, corrupted chizzard, and blizzard chizzard. [[Dustevil|'Dustevil']] Eat my dust! Dustevils whirl around canyon biomes. Often mistaken for dead, dustevil just might turn the tables on you. [[Hot Foot|'Hot Foot']] Too hot to trot. Hot Feet can be found in the lava layer underground. They are all hopped up and quite aggressive. [[Keepa|'Keepa']] Keepa secret. Keepa safe. Keepas can be found roaming all over Creativerse. Other varieties include gold keepa and silver keepa. They are the keepers of the arcstone. [[Leafi|'Leafi']] Often mistaken for tree leaves; terrified of rakes. Leafies are commonly found in grasslands, forested areas, and up among the treetops. Other varieties include night twiggy, mossy leafi, autumn leafi, dried leafi, night leafi, and corrupted leafi. [[Miru|'Miru']] Comin' out of my cave. Mirus are cave dwellers that can usually be found lurking in the fossil and stalactite layers underground, though they may venture up to the surface at night. Other varieties include arctic miru and corrupted miru. [[Pebble|'Pebble']] Mind your fingers. Pebbles can be found hanging out near the coast. If you mess with them they might call their big cousin rockster for backup. [[Pigsy|'Pigsy']] Short and snout. Pigsies are commonly found in grasslands and forested areas. Other varieties include night hoglet, feral pigsy, night pigsy, corrupted pigsy and the fashionably mohawked bosshog. [[Rambeau|'Rambeau']] Not the one with the red headband. Rambeaus can usually be found near tall peakstone mountaintops. Has a peaceful disposition, but a killer headbutt if you get on its bad side. [[Rockster|'Rockster']] But it wasn't a rock! Typically found near the coast where there's plenty of sand and water. Look out for its devastating spin attack. Other varieties include night rockster, corrupted rockster, and I've heard rumors of enormous rockster tracks left in the sand... [[Shrewdshrew|'Shrewdshrew']] Not as shrewd as it shounds. Shrewdshrews can usually be found hopping around the savannah biome. Easy to spot by the flame on its tail and the blast of fire it uses to greet its enemies. [[Thing|'Thing']] Thing! What's your name? Things are found in the deepest depths of the corruption layer. A bit unsettling to look at. [[Trog|'Trog']] What a lovely boulder. Trogs enjoy soaking up the sun in canyon biomes. Likes: smashing stuff. Dislikes: stuff that's not smashed. [[Warmworm|'Warmworm']] Keeps it cool. Warmworms can be found in the stalactite and lava layers underground. They are full of lava and love to share it with their friends. [[:Category:Machines|'Machines']] [[Arc Sign|'Arc Sign']] A high tech sign that can hook up to machines and accepts some robust text formatting. Use size=2 to make text bigger, or index=270 to project a glob of goo icon, for example. Can be controlled by machines. [[Switch|'Switch']] A machine that sends a TRUE signal when it's flipped on, and FALSE when it's off. Kind of like a switch. [[Pressure Plate|'Pressure Plate']] A machine that sends a TRUE signal when someone (or something) is pressing it down. It sends FALSE when it's not under any pressure. [[Sensor|'Sensor']] A machine that sends a TRUE signal if creatures or players wander through its area, and FALSE the rest of the time. [[Number Pad|'Number Pad']] A machine that lets you send a numeric code. [[LED|'LED']] Glows any color you choose when it's turned on. Can be controlled by machines. [[Fan|'Fan']] A bit like that spinny thing on your ceiling that blows air at you. Can be controlled by machines. [[Block Phaser|'Block Phaser']] A machine that zaps blocks in and out of existence! Captured blocks disappear on a TRUE signal and reappear on FALSE. [[Loot Spawner|'Loot Spawner']] A machine you can load up with loot, which it will spawn into the world when it receives a TRUE signal. Great for published adventures. [[Mob Spawner|'Mob Spawner']] A machine that spawns any creature you choose when it receives a TRUE signal. You can load it up with loot for the creature to carry around. Great for published adventures. [[Logic Gate|'Logic Gate']] A machine that compares two input signals and outputs TRUE or FALSE based on the rules of logic. [[Delay Gate|'Delay Gate']] A machine that delays any TRUE or FALSE signal it receives by a set amount of time. [[Flip-Flop Gate|'Flip-Flop Gate']] A machine that switches its output from TRUE to FALSE, or vice versa, when it receives a TRUE signal. [[Inverter Gate|'Inverter Gate']] A machine that flips any TRUE or FALSE signal it receives to its opposite value. [[Number Comparison Gate|'Number Comparison Gate']] A machine that receives numeric codes, compares them, then outputs TRUE if they match or FALSE if they don't. [[Store|'Store']] [[Login Chest|'Login Rewards']] Sweet rewards just for logging in! Claim these regularly - you'll get ultra-useful gear like super extractors, and could occasionally score rare or limited edition loot! [[Store|'Store']] You'll find cool costumes, super bundles of themed block recipes, useful item packs, and more. Check back often for sales and special offers! [[Coins|'Coins']] Use coins to buy stuff in the store. You can earn 350 free coins by completing the first set of quests, and pick up even more coins from the store. Check out the Welcome Bundle for an amazing deal on coins to get started. [[Costumes|'Costumes']] Stand out from the crowd with these unique cosmetic options! Pick costumes from the store that reflect your individual personality, and equip them from the "Costumes" menu. [[Pro DLC|'Creativerse Pro']] Unlock the glider, flashlight, custom worlds, extra inventory, double stamina, two free claims in every world, and support your favorite Creativerse developers at the same time. A total pro move! [[Welcome Bundle|'Welcome Bundle']] The best deal on coins just about anywhere. Pick up 1500 coins at a major discount and unlock the super-shiny gold recipe set! Category:Gameplay